Imagine This
by worstpossiblename
Summary: Chloe Price was always a lone wolf, with the exception of Rachel Amber. Little did the people of Arcadia Bay know, before Rachel, there was Max, her childhood imaginary friend. But when Chloe wakes up in a hospital to find her old friend looking real as ever, Chloe starts to question why Max is here which Max never gives a straight answer, leaving Chloe to uncover the truth.


The fact that I put so much trust into someone who doesn't exist makes me want to groan at my past actions. Yet here's that same person smiling at me like dork in a hospital room and looking real as fuck. Like in the flesh, I'm currently trying to restrain the urge to poke her to make sure she is real. On top of that I'm the patient, not the girl that is not supposed to exist. What kind of pain killers did they put me on?

Suddenly, a soft 'click' is heard and a brighter flash of light than the room I'm in blinds me and I instinctively screw my eyes shut, ''What the actual fuck!?" I groan, my head throbbing slightly from the sudden flash of light

Rubbing my eyes to clear any hallucinations and blotches in my vision, as I reopen my eyes, to have the bright white of the room seep into my momentary blurry vision and her still here. She has one of those old instant photo cameras in her hand, waving the picture in her hand to cool it down. I finally give up and sigh in defeat, retorting to my last option; confrontation

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" I ask grumpily, glaring softly at the shorter girl beside me

She frowns and says "I would at least expect a 'thank you' for saving your ass from dying, ya know." My glare hardens, she sighs."Your mom just heard about the news of you being shot, she will be arriving soon." She glances down at the picture she took in her hand and smiles slightly.

My eyes widen ' _When the fuck did I get shot?',_ I look around the hospital room and grunt ' _Of course I got fucking shot why would I be in here in the first place, I'm such an idiot…'_

"I'm going to go tell the doctor you're awake and get you some food, 'kay Che?" the hopefully-not-real-dork says and gets up from the uncomfortable looking chair beside the hospital bed I'm occupying. She leaves the picture on the chair and I peer down to look at it. My blue hair was a mess, I had bags under my eyes, and I look like a deer in headlights, absolutely devastating in my opinion. ' _Rebel rubbish'_ I think, reciting the words of one of the many assholes I know, yet totally unsure on which douche said it.

"Wait." I say hurriedly as she touches the steel knob of the door. She stops and looks at me, pure curiosity almost like a child in her deep blue eyes.

"You still didn't answer my question," I start, averting my gaze from the girl, unable to look at the girl with her looking at me like she was as confused as I am, letting the tension rise "Who are you?"

The brunette gives me a soft smile, "I'm Max. I'm kinda hurt on how you don't remember me. I mean, I was practically your best friend.", and then she opens the door and casually strolls out like it wasn't a big deal, in which it hella was.

My mouth agap, coming to the conclusion that she was really here, the only other thing I could think about was ' _But imaginary friends aren't real...'_

The heavy silence lingers in the air with the exception of the I.V, the soft beeps from the machine slightly quicker now due to the newfound information. My mouth is still open but I quickly snap it shut with a soft 'clack' of my teeth colliding with one another as my jaw was starting to get sore.

"Ugh," I groan, leaning into the hospital bed. "What in the freaking world is happening", I put my arms over my eyes and try to fall back asleep but the dull throbbing in my head prevents me from doing that. I wanted to cry, ' _First I get shot, then of all the people I'm pissed at a figment of my imagination is one of them.'_ Why I'm still mad at someone who shouldn't exist just fuels my big ass fire, ' _If someone should've been brought back I would preferably have it been Rachel, an actual fucking human being'._ All my anger being built up is never a good thing.

The more I thought about it, realization dawned on me that I was actually glad Max was here. ' _At least I won't be completely alone anymore...'_ I think. Yet I'm still trying to get over that one bump in the road that the blue-eyed brunette _shouldn't_ be here. I sigh in frustration.

The sound of the door knob being turned made me peer over my arms towards the boringly white door to see Max slowly peeking in with a soft smile and a tray of hospital food. "The doctor should be coming soon, sorry I took so long." the freckled faced girl said, setting the tray of food on my lap, "Now eat."

Looking down at the tray of hospital food I cringed, not exactly my cup of tea. "But I don't wanna." I groan, rolling my head towards my childhood imaginary friend, trying to muster the best puppy dog eyes I could do.

Max gave me a pointed look that read 'really' all over it. "There are starving children out there dying for some food. Heck, they would eat it out of a used condom if that meant they got some kind of food." the girl stated simply, like scolding a child.

"Gee, okay Mom. I'll eat disgusting hospital food." I joke as I snatch up the small carton of orange juice from the beige-pink tray, "You know," I start, trying to get the little carton open with no avail "You used to be fun." I pouted, still not able to open the tiny carton.

"Oh shut up…" she laughs, snatching the carton from my hands, opening it like nothing. "Now drink your juice, you punk." She jokes back, handing me the juice.

"I hella am!" I grin proudly, taking sips of the drinks. ' _Maybe I did miss her...'_ I glance back to the said girl who is looking at a couple of photos she took previously ' _...a lot...'_

* * *

 **Okay, to start off, this was just an idea stuck in my brain and I needed to get it out. I'll get into the history of Chloe and Max later, since we know a majority (Or at least I think so) of Chloe's past, we'll focus on Max's a little bit more. I also felt that I had to make Max a little more… pure(?) for reasons so she won't cuss as much (But she sure as hell will)**

 **Please R &R, thank you!**


End file.
